Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World
Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World is a Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game collector's set. It is the third Legendary Collection. Legendary Collection 3 is the largest set in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. It features cards used in the era of Yugi Muto, including the first legal release of "The Seal of Orichalcos". Breakdown Each box contains: * 1 Ultra Rare "The Seal of Orichalcos", * 1 Ultra Rare "Five-Headed Dragon" * 1 Ultra Rare "Dark Necrofear" * 1 Ultra Rare "Guardian Eatos" * 3 Ultra Rare "Token" cards; 2 feature "Kuriboh" illustrations and 1 features an "Emissary of Darkness" illustration. * 1 collapsible, hard-backed, double-sided Game Board * 5 Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Packs Each pack contains: * 1 Secret Rare * 1 Ultra Rare * 1 Super Rare * 1 Rare * 5 Common Gallery LC03-BoosterEN.jpg | English 1st Edition / Limited Edition LC03-BoosterFR.jpg | French 1st Edition / Limited Edition LC03-BoosterDE.jpg | German 1st Edition / Limited Edition LC03-BoosterIT.jpg | Italian 1st Edition / Limited Edition LC03-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition / Limited Edition List * LC03-EN001 The Seal of Orichalcos (Ultra Rare) * LC03-EN002 Dark Necrofear (Ultra Rare) * LC03-EN003 Guardian Eatos (Ultra Rare) * LC03-EN004 Five-Headed Dragon (Ultra Rare) * LC03-EN005 Emissary of Darkness Token (Ultra Rare) * LC03-EN006 Pink Kuriboh Token (Ultra Rare) * LC03-EN007 Orange Kuriboh Token (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN001 Dark Magician (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN002 Gaia the Fierce Knight (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN003 Celtic Guardian (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN004 Silver Fang (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN005 Mystical Elf (Common) * LCYW-EN006 Curse of Dragon (Rare) * LCYW-EN007 Giant Soldier of Stone (Common) * LCYW-EN008 Feral Imp (Common) * LCYW-EN009 Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN010 Summoned Skull (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN011 Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN012 Alpha the Magnet Warrior (Common) * LCYW-EN013 Beta the Magnet Warrior (Common) * LCYW-EN014 Gamma the Magnet Warrior (Common) * LCYW-EN015 Queen's Knight (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN016 Jack's Knight (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN017 King's Knight (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN018 Kuriboh (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN019 Catapult Turtle (Rare) * LCYW-EN020 Buster Blader (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN021 Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN022 Dark Magician Girl (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN023 Breaker the Magical Warrior (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN024 Mirage Knight (Common) * LCYW-EN025 Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN026 Dark Magician of Chaos (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN027 Dark Sage (Common) * LCYW-EN028 Dark Magician Knight (Common) * LCYW-EN029 Sorcerer of Dark Magic (Common) * LCYW-EN030 Watapon (Common) * LCYW-EN031 Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (Common) * LCYW-EN032 Big Shield Gardna (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN033 Silent Swordsman LV3 (Common) * LCYW-EN034 Silent Swordsman LV5 (Common) * LCYW-EN035 Silent Swordsman LV7 (Common) * LCYW-EN036 Obnoxious Celtic Guard (Common) * LCYW-EN037 Silent Magician LV4 (Common) * LCYW-EN038 Silent Magician LV8 (Common) * LCYW-EN039 Green Gadget (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN040 Red Gadget (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN041 Yellow Gadget (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN042 Archfiend of Gilfer (Rare) * LCYW-EN043 The Tricky (Common) * LCYW-EN044 Gorz the Emissary of Darkness (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN045 Berfomet (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN046 Black Luster Soldier (Common) * LCYW-EN047 Magician of Black Chaos (Common) * LCYW-EN048 Dark Paladin (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN049 Dark Flare Knight (Common) * LCYW-EN050 Dragon Master Knight (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN051 Arcana Knight Joker (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN052 Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN053 Dark Hole (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN054 Raigeki (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN055 Fissure (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN056 Polymerization (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN057 Swords of Revealing Light (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN058 Monster Reborn (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN059 Pot of Greed (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN060 Card Destruction (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN061 Heavy Storm (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN062 Mystical Space Typhoon (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN063 De-Fusion (Common) * LCYW-EN064 Graceful Charity (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN065 Double Spell (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN066 Diffusion Wave-Motion (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN067 Thousand Knives (Common) * LCYW-EN068 Heart of the Underdog (Common) * LCYW-EN069 Dedication through Light and Darkness (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN070 Black Luster Ritual (Common) * LCYW-EN071 Dark Magic Attack (Common) * LCYW-EN072 Knight's Title (Common) * LCYW-EN073 Sage's Stone (Rare) * LCYW-EN074 Brain Control (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN075 Magical Dimension (Common) * LCYW-EN076 Mystic Box (Common) * LCYW-EN077 Magicians Unite (Common) * LCYW-EN078 Black Magic Ritual (Common) * LCYW-EN079 Dark Magic Curtain (Rare) * LCYW-EN080 Gold Sarcophagus (Common) * LCYW-EN081 Soul Taker (Common) * LCYW-EN082 Magic Formula (Common) * LCYW-EN083 Union Attack * LCYW-EN084 Tricky Spell 4 (Common) * LCYW-EN085 Spell Shattering Arrow (Common) * LCYW-EN086 Multiply (Rare) * LCYW-EN087 Makiu, the Magical Mist (Common) * LCYW-EN088 Detonate (Common) * LCYW-EN089 Seven Tools of the Bandit (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN090 Horn of Heaven (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN091 Mirror Force (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN092 Spellbinding Circle (Common) * LCYW-EN093 Lightforce Sword (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN094 Chain Destruction (Common) * LCYW-EN095 Dust Tornado (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN096 Magical Hats (Common) * LCYW-EN097 Shift (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN098 Collected Power * LCYW-EN099 Magic Cylinder (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN100 Magician's Circle (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN101 Stronghold the Moving Fortress (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN102 Soul Rope (Common) * LCYW-EN103 Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon (Rare) * LCYW-EN104 Manga Ryu-Ran (Rare) * LCYW-EN105 Toon Mermaid (Rare) * LCYW-EN106 Toon Summoned Skull (Rare) * LCYW-EN107 Toon Gemini Elf (Rare) * LCYW-EN108 Toon Goblin Attack Force (Rare) * LCYW-EN109 Toon Cannon Soldier (Rare) * LCYW-EN110 Toon Masked Sorcerer (Rare) * LCYW-EN111 Toon Dark Magician Girl (Rare) * LCYW-EN112 Dark-Eyes Illusionist (Rare) * LCYW-EN113 Relinquished (Rare) * LCYW-EN114 Black Illusion Ritual (Rare) * LCYW-EN115 Toon World (Rare) * LCYW-EN116 Toon Table of Contents (Rare) * LCYW-EN117 Dragon Capture Jar (Rare) * LCYW-EN118 Toon Defense (Rare) * LCYW-EN119 Man-Eater Bug (Common) * LCYW-EN120 Sangan (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN121 Morphing Jar (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN122 Puppet Master (Common) * LCYW-EN123 Dark Master - Zorc (Common) * LCYW-EN124 Change of Heart (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN125 Exchange (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN126 The Dark Door (Rare) * LCYW-EN127 Spiritualism (Common) * LCYW-EN128 Contract with the Dark Master (Common) * LCYW-EN129 Guardian Elma (Common) * LCYW-EN130 Guardian Ceal (Common) * LCYW-EN131 Guardian Grarl (Common) * LCYW-EN132 Guardian Baou (Common) * LCYW-EN133 Guardian Kay'est * LCYW-EN134 Guardian Tryce (Common) * LCYW-EN135 My Body as a Shield * LCYW-EN136 Butterfly Dagger - Elma (Common) * LCYW-EN137 Shooting Star Bow - Ceal (Common) * LCYW-EN138 Gravity Axe - Grarl (Common) * LCYW-EN139 Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou (Common) * LCYW-EN140 Rod of Silence - Kay'est (Common) * LCYW-EN141 Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce (Common) * LCYW-EN142 Monster Reincarnation (Rare) * LCYW-EN143 Gil Garth (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN144 Bowganian (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN145 Machine Duplication (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN146 Hidden Soldiers (Rare) * LCYW-EN147 Rope of Life (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN148 Malevolent Catastrophe (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN149 Harpie's Feather Duster (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN150 Gravity Bind (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN151 Mechanicalchaser (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN152 Solemn Judgment (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN153 Magic Jammer (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN154 Sinister Serpent (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN155 Mirage of Nightmare (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN156 Ordeal of a Traveler (Common) * LCYW-EN157 Tri-Horned Dragon (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN158 Two-Headed King Rex (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN159 Millennium Shield (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN160 Cosmo Queen (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN161 Fire Princess (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN162 Command Knight (Common) * LCYW-EN163 Malice Doll of Demise (Rare) * LCYW-EN164 White-Horned Dragon (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN165 Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest * LCYW-EN166 Summoner Monk (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN167 Commander Covington (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN168 Machina Soldier ('"Secret Rare'') * LCYW-EN169 Machina Sniper (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN170 Machina Defender (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN171 Machina Force (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN172 Limiter Removal (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN173 Reinforcement of the Army (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN174 Dragged Down into the Grave (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN175 Ectoplasmer (Rare) * LCYW-EN176 Mind Control (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN177 Trap Hole (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN178 Imperial Order (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN179 Mask of Restrict (Common) * LCYW-EN180 Torrential Tribute (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN181 Bottomless Trap Hole (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN182 Royal Decree (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN183 Gravekeeper's Spy (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN184 Gravekeeper's Guard (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN185 Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN186 Gravekeeper's Watcher (Common) * LCYW-EN187 Gravekeeper's Chief (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN188 Gravekeeper's Cannonholder (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN189 Gravekeeper's Assailant (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN190 Charm of Shabti (Common) * LCYW-EN191 Gravekeeper's Commandant (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN192 Gravekeeper's Descendant (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN193 Gravekeeper's Recruiter (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN194 Necrovalley (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN195 Royal Tribute (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN196 Rite of Spirit (Common) * LCYW-EN197 Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 (Common) * LCYW-EN198 Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (Common) * LCYW-EN199 Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 (Common) * LCYW-EN200 Mystic Swordsman LV2 (Common) * LCYW-EN201 Mystic Swordsman LV4 (Common) * LCYW-EN202 Mystic Swordsman LV6 (Common) * LCYW-EN203 Armed Dragon LV3 (Common) * LCYW-EN204 Armed Dragon LV5 (Common) * LCYW-EN205 Armed Dragon LV7 (Common) * LCYW-EN206 Horus' Servant (Common) * LCYW-EN207 Level Up! (Common) * LCYW-EN208 Dark Grepher (Common) * LCYW-EN209 Dark Horus (Common) * LCYW-EN210 The Dark Creator (Common) * LCYW-EN211 Dark Nephthys (Common) * LCYW-EN212 Darklord Zerato (Common) * LCYW-EN213 Darknight Parshath (Common) * LCYW-EN214 Dark General Freed (Common) * LCYW-EN215 D.D. Warrior Lady (Rare) * LCYW-EN216 D.D. Scout Plane (Rare) * LCYW-EN217 D.D. Assailant (Rare) * LCYW-EN218 D.D. Warrior (Rare) * LCYW-EN219 Skull Servant (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN220 Dark King of the Abyss (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN221 Aqua Madoor (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN222 Yaranzo (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN223 Takriminos (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN224 Megasonic Eye (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN225 Yamadron (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN226 Three-Legged Zombie (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN227 Fairy's Gift (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN228 Kanan the Swordmistress (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN229 Mystical Shine Ball (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN230 Big Eye (Rare) * LCYW-EN231 Banisher of the Light (Common) * LCYW-EN232 Giant Rat (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN233 UFO Turtle (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN234 Giant Germ (Common) * LCYW-EN235 Nimble Momonga (Common) * LCYW-EN236 Shining Angel (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN237 Mother Grizzly (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN238 Flying Kamakiri #1 (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN239 Mystic Tomato (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN240 Morphing Jar #2 (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN241 Goddess of Whim (Common) * LCYW-EN242 Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN243 Summoner of Illusions (Common) * LCYW-EN244 Needle Worm (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN245 Pyramid Turtle (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN246 Spirit Reaper (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN247 Arsenal Summoner (Common) * LCYW-EN248 Chaos Sorcerer (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN249 Levia-Dragon - Daedalus (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN250 Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands (Common) * LCYW-EN251 Invader of Darkness (Common) * LCYW-EN252 The Agent of Wisdom - Mercury (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN253 The Agent of Creation - Venus (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN254 Solar Flare Dragon (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN255 Emissary of the Afterlife (Common) * LCYW-EN256 King of the Swamp (Common) * LCYW-EN257 The Creator (Common) * LCYW-EN258 The Creator Incarnate (Common) * LCYW-EN259 Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN260 Hand of Nephthys (Rare) * LCYW-EN261 Armed Samurai - Ben Kei (Common) * LCYW-EN262 The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion (Common) * LCYW-EN263 The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion (Common) * LCYW-EN264 The Earth - Hex-Sealed Fusion (Common) * LCYW-EN265 Upstart Goblin (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN266 Messenger of Peace (Common) * LCYW-EN267 Prohibition (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN268 Fusion Gate (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN269 Creature Swap (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN270 Book of Moon (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN271 Dark Snake Syndrome (Rare) * LCYW-EN272 Non-Spellcasting Area (Common) * LCYW-EN273 Contract with the Abyss (Common) * LCYW-EN274 Stray Lambs (Common) * LCYW-EN275 Smashing Ground (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN276 Salvage (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN277 Earth Chant (Common) * LCYW-EN278 Spell Economics (Common) * LCYW-EN279 Level Limit - Area B (Common) * LCYW-EN280 A Feather of the Phoenix (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN281 Swords of Concealing Light (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN282 Centrifugal Field (Common) * LCYW-EN283 Acid Trap Hole (Rare) * LCYW-EN284 DNA Surgery (Common) * LCYW-EN285 Reckless Greed (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN286 Raigeki Break (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN287 Goblin Fan (Common) * LCYW-EN288 Sakuretsu Armor (Super Rare) * LCYW-EN289 Chain Disappearance (Common) * LCYW-EN290 Dark Mirror Force (Rare) * LCYW-EN291 Compulsory Evacuation Device (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN292 DNA Transplant (Common) * LCYW-EN293 Beckoning Light (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN294 Draining Shield (Common) * LCYW-EN295 Mind Crush (Ultra Rare) * LCYW-EN296 Penalty Game! (Common) * LCYW-EN297 Threatening Roar (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN298 Phoenix Wing Wind Blast (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN299 Level Limit - Area A (Common) * LCYW-EN300 Black Horn of Heaven (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN301 Solemn Warning (Common) * LCYW-EN302 Right Leg of the Forbidden One (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN303 Left Leg of the Forbidden One (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN304 Right Arm of the Forbidden One (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN305 Left Arm of the Forbidden One (Secret Rare) * LCYW-EN306 Exodia the Forbidden One (Secret Rare) References * Yugioh-Card.com Legendary Collection 3: Yugi’s World * Konami's Official Judges Forum "Necrovalley" with new card text. * Posts by Kevin Tewart on Pojo.biz confirming: Bowganian, Red Gadget, Green Gadget, Yellow Gadget, Silver Fang, Two-Headed King Rex, Mystical Shine Ball, Megasonic Eye, Polymerization, Exodia's cards, Watapon, Heavy Storm, Mechanicalchaser, Needle Worm, Guardian Kay'est, Kanan the Swordmistress, Cosmo Queen * German spoiler sourced from Pojo.biz: http://www.pojo.biz/board/showthread.php?p=25844843 Category:Legendary Collections